


Turkey Prep

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Day before Thanksgiving in the kitchen who is stuffing the turkey or doing the turkey prep?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> I had an odd thought about what are favorite boys would be doing on Thanksgiving. The quote came to mind "Aaron you are suppose to be stuffing the turkey not Spencer." LOL This is the result.

Turkey Prep

 

Just as Jack arrived home from college, he heard his dad and papa in the kitchen. He quietly stuck to his room as to not disturb them. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Jack hadn't said whether or not he was going to be able to make it. He thought to himself about how many times he had walked in on his parents over the years and snickered. It was great knowing that the two men loved each other. Yet, for two grown men you would think they would be more reserved in their location selection for making love. 

 

In the kitchen, Aaron kissed Spencer passionately. Spencer moaned back. Unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt the rest of the way, Spencer ran his hands down his chest, enjoying the feel of his lover’s tone body under his fingers. Aaron closed his eyes, loving being touched. It felt like it had been forever since he had last been touched. Smiling, he reached over to Spencer’s shirt and started unbuttoning it, as Spencer leaned forward and licked up Aaron’s neck and pulse point, Aaron just ripped the shirt open. Startling Spencer, the buttons flew across the kitchen floor. He let out a gasp. Not that this was something new, he really wonder what the statistics were on the number of shirts that Aaron had ruined through the years. He started to smile a wicked smile, when Aaron started to suck and nip a hickey on his collarbone. Moaning he reached forward and unbuttoned Aaron’s trousers, unzipping them with no effort at all. Aaron looked up as his pants hit the floor. Shaking his head, that man’s hand always amazed him. His magic tricks may have amazed the young, but they seemed to impress Aaron in the bedroom or kitchen every time. 

 

Aaron removed Spencer’s belt, undid his pants, pulled them and his boxers down. Hefting him up on the table. He untied his Converse, removed them and the mismatched socks. Placing himself between Spencer’s legs. Aaron grabbed his head, tilted it back and kissed him silly. Spencer looked up at him with his kiss swollen lips and smiled. Removing his own boxers and grabbing the lube that he had put on the counter, Aaron smiled his dimple showing smile at Spencer. His eyes filled with both love and lust. All their years together had just strengthened the love and passion they had for each other. Spencer leaned forward to kiss Aaron. Aaron met him halfway. While they were kissing, Spencer felt a wet finger at his entrance. Closing his eyes, moaning and welcoming the wet visitor, he spread his legs a bit further. As the finger was thrust in and out, the pleasure that was on Spencer’s face just went straight to Aaron’s already hard cock. Man that younger man could do things still to Aaron, that no one else could do. His kisses, his moans, his looks, just excited Aaron beyond excitement. Each time seemed better than the time before. Although that really couldn’t be possible could it?

 

Spencer opened his eyes to look at Aaron, as Aaron moved on to two fingers. He knew that his moans drove Aaron crazy. He loved to look at Aaron as he scissored and opened him up. Aaron had taken to biting his bottom lip to stop himself from just attacking Spencer at this point. Not that there weren’t times that Spencer wasn’t perfectly ok with that, but Aaron was a compassionate man. He never wanted to hurt Spencer, unless it was mutually agreed upon. Spencer made a sound that was this side of indecent as Aaron hit his prostate. Causing Spencer to close his eyes again. “Oh Aaron, take me.” He screamed when Aaron hit it again.

 

Snickering, Aaron, leaned in and kissed Spencer. It was all tongue trying to do a tonsillectomy on him. Aaron wanted to be in Spencer any way he could. Lubing up a third finger, Aaron continued to prep the man, that he was thankful he had married years ago. Spencer had made him feel so alive, loved and full of vigor. Aaron knew that his life would have been lonely without Spencer and probably miserable. Removing his fingers and walking over to find a kitchen towel to wipe them on, Spencer hopped off the table, turned around, and stuck his plump, round, ass in the air. Aaron turned back around to the most beautiful sight. If it wouldn’t be considered pornography, he would have stopped and taken a picture on his phone for future viewing pleasure. 

 

“I don’t know to say if you are preening like a peacock, or looking like a turkey ready to be stuffed?” Aaron chuckled as he walked up and grabbed Spencer’s hips. 

 

“Stuff me, with your big cock, my dear husband.” Spencer said over his shoulder, winking at Aaron.

 

Oh, my, gosh, that was just too much. Aaron lubed himself up and slid himself in forcefully. 

 

“Oh yeah, I love that.” Spencer moaned as Aaron started to move in and out of him faster and faster. Leaning over the table and finding a better angle, grabbing the sides of the table and enjoying the ride, Spencer could feel his own cock filling as his prostate was hit regularly.

 

“I love you Spencer. I am so Thankful for you as my husband. You always feel so good and tight around me.” 

 

“I love you too, Aaron. Now stuff it harder, like I like it. Don’t make me find someone more virile.” 

 

“Oh? Really?” Aaron said snapping his hips harder and faster.

 

“Ahh, yeah, that’s the man I love. Just got to get that competitive out.” Aaron just grabbed Spencer’s hips harder, there were gonna be bruises like usual. 

 

“I am so close, oh Aaron, love it when I cum just on your cock.” 

 

“Then come for me baby, do it. Cum Spencer cum.” 

 

Spencer obeyed and came on the floor. As he did and tightened around Aaron, Aaron’s hips stuttered as he followed behind spurting and filling Spencer with his salty cum. Panting, happy and fulfilled. Aaron said “is that stuffed enough for you? Or should I get you one of your toys?”

 

“I-I am good. You never fail to get it right.” Spencer panted.

 

Aaron’s phone went off with his text message sound. He went to see who it was.

 

Jack - You are suppose to be stuffing the turkey for tomorrow, not Papa. 

 

Aaron looked up at Spencer with a panicked look on his face. Spencer came over to see what was wrong. “Aaron what’s wrong?” Showing him the text, they stared at each other. Then another text came through, Jack- I am not cleaning the kitchen up either. Would like a snack, once it is clean.

 

They looked at each other, eyes bulging out. “Caught again,” Spencer snickered. Getting dressed, he began cleaning and disinfecting the kitchen. 

 

Aaron dressed and went to welcome Jack home.


End file.
